Not as it seems
by crazybelles
Summary: This is what happens when boredom sets in... All characters!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to the first joint story of ellesbelles2009 and crazygal27.

We sadly dont own criminal minds and I think Thomas Gibson would be thankful of that factoid :P

Well we hope you enjoy this randomness!

* * *

Chapter 1

Garcia was at her station bored out of her mind. She had nothing to do, she sighed. She was staring aimlessly at her screen when an idea popped into her head. Curiously she typed a name into the search engine, various result appeared and she clicked on one at random. What she saw caused her to freeze. "Oh My God", she exclaimed as she examined the screen before her. The whole page was full of pictures of Aaron Hotchner... Naked. "Oh My God", She exclaimed for a second time as she frantically exited the open page on her screen. _What am I meant to do now? s_he thought in a slight panic she left her room going in search of Morgan. As she hurried away from her cave, she bumped into someone and stumbled back. "Oh I'm sorry, I..." she started to apologise, until she realised who she had ran into. "Hotch!" she managed to shout out in shock.

"Yes?," he asked after his name left her lips. She couldn't help but stare awkwardly at him as the images flashed in her minds eye."Garcia, are you all right?" he asked concerned as she continued to stare at him. "Urmm...I I'm g-good. Just, you know..."She trailed off, letting silence envelope them leaving them to just stand there awkwardly. "Sorry sir...I-I'm late for something..." She said as she rushed past him. Hotch stood there eyebrow arched with confusion as he watched her disappear round a corner.

"Hey baby girl", Morgan greeted the young redhead as she rushed into the bullpen. She leaned back against his desk, saying nothing, still not able to get the image of naked Aaron Hotchner out of her head."Are you okay?"

"Urm...I-I need to talk to you about something I kinda stumbled upon…"

"Okay."

"Can we go some where private?" She asked nervously.

"Sure." He said worriedly as he lead her to a private room.

"So, baby girl, what's got you so…weird?"

"I saw Hotch naked!"

"What? When? Why was he naked?"

"I don't know, I found the pictures online."

"Oh so he wasn't naked in front of you."

"No, but then after I saw the images I came to find you, but I ran into him."

"Oh no."

"It was so embarrassing, but this is so funny. What are we going to do with this information?"

"With what information?" The pair had been in such deep conversation, they hadn't noticed their chief unit enter the room."Oh... Hotch... It's nothing... really."

"Garcia if you have some important information, it's your job to tell me."Garcia looked at the floor as he spoke. "Well... I... I found something... on the internet..."

"What did you find?"

"I didn't mean to find it, I was bored and started to type in a bunch of random stuff, I never expected it. I'm not going to judge you though sir. Its up to you what you do in your personal time and if you feel comfortable with that kind of thing…." She trailed off as she realised she was rambling.

"Judge me. What are you talking about?" he asked looking from Morgan to Garcia.

"Well sir, I found some pictures of you on the internet", She said blushing.

"That is not unusual, do you know how many cases we've solve."

"Not that kind of picture sir. You were um…naked."

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again."

"There's pictures of me naked on the internet?"

"Yes."

"You're joking right?"

"No, follow me and I'll show you."Hotch and Morgan followed Garcia down to her cave. After a very quick glance at the screen, Morgan quickly turned around, unsure if he'd ever look at his boss in the same way again. Hotch froze as he took in the images on the monitor. Realisation struck Hotch, as he remembered that night. He knew exactly who took these pictures, and they were going to pay big time for posting them online.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hotch stormed through the door, entering the office of the woman in question. "Agent Hotchner, what can I do for you." She said sarcastically.

"You." He said forcefully, "took pictures of me naked and posted them on the Internet."

"Why would I do such a childish thing?"

"Because I had a lapse in judgement and slept with you while I was drunk. Then you wanted more and I refused. You then start harassing me and threatening my role at the BAU."

"Agent…"

"NO. Why the pictures, I get the blackmail of my job. But what were you hoping to gain by posting picture of me on the Internet?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry! YOUR SORRY?" He moved closer to her, anger boiled within him. "Strauss, you have really crossed the line this time. You had no right, I put up with you threatening my job, I let you get away with harassing my team, but this... this... What is wrong with you?"

"I was angry!"

"Oh, you were angry, I completely understand." Sarcasm laced his voice.

"Aaron..."

"NO, DON'T AARON ME", he screamed at her. "WHY STRAUSS?"

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"You what?"

"I'm in love with you Aaron, I know its wrong but I can't help it. That night together meant everything to me. And I wake up in the morning and you tell me it was a mistake. We never really talked about it, you just stormed out."

"I can't believe this I think I need some time", he said as he walked out the room, completely shell shocked.

"I can't believe that." Garcia exclaimed as she came out of her hiding place. She had just listened to the whole exchange.

"Hot stuff?"

"I wish I hadn't let you convince me to follow him. I mean, I think I'm scared for life."

Hotch slammed the door shut, after entering his office. He was still so so angry with her for posting those pictures online, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Both of them willingly jumped into bed with each other that night, but he blamed her. But he could never love her. Then an even scarier thought entered his mind, what would she do if she found out he was secretly dating Emily?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey, what are you two doing lurking around corners?" Emily asked.

The sudden presents cause both Morgan and Garcia to jump. "God, you scared me, Em!", Morgan yelled.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"We were kinda eavesdropping on Hotch and Strauss."

"Not 'we', she dragged me along against my will."

"Did not. You were as curious as I was."

"So, what was all the yelling?"

"Wellll, my raven haired beauty, I happened to make a very interesting, yet slightly disturbing discovery this morning. I found a lot of pictures of Hotch naked on the Internet."

"You what!"

"Oh it gets better, you'll never guess who put them on the Internet."

"Who?"

"Strauss."

"What?"

"Turns out they slept together after a night of drinking and when he said it was a mistake, she took revenge by posting the pics online."

"WHAT?" Emily repeated loudly, as anger built up within her. How could he cheat on her? She thought he loved her. Tears started to appear in the corners of her eyes, threatening to escape. Before Morgan or Garcia could respond to her reaction, she practically ran away from them, headed for Aaron Hotchner's office.

Aaron Hotchner was trying to push the thoughts of what Strauss had done to the side, but he couldn't. She had no right to do something so Pathetic. What if Emily found out about it? Sure it was months before he started seeing Emily, but it would still probably upset her. He tried to get on with his work until, suddenly his door flew open and a very angry, teary eyed Emily Prentiss stormed into his office. "HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME, YOU BASTARD?

"What?" Hotch said jumping out of his seat. "I never cheated on you, Emily."

"YOU LIAR! Why the hell were you and Strauss arguing then and what's this about naked picture?" she raved, as more and more tears began to make there way down her red cheeks.

"Okay, I need you to calm down. Come and sit down." He motioned to the couch in the corner of the room, making his way to it and sitting down. Reluctantly Emily followed. "I think I need to explain this, Em."

"Yes, you better." She said as she took a seat, making sure she kept her distance.

"You see me and Strauss." He paused when her head snapped up from staring at the floor. "We had a one night stand, I was totally drunk. I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I assure you it meant nothing and it happened before you and me got together." His words were sincere; she could tell that and the way he was looking at her confirmed that. "So, what's with the pictures?"

"Oh, well that's a little harder to explain."

Emily didn't speak, she just waited for him to continue."She took some pictures of me that night, we were really really drunk." He paused and stared into his girlfriend's eyes. "As soon as I woke up, I regretted the night before. I told her it was a mistake and just stormed out of her place."He stopped and looked down to the floor.

Emily placed her hand on his forearm. "So why did she put the pictures on the internet?"He let out a long sigh before continuing. "She kept trying to talk to me about it after it happened and I pushed her away. She caught me off guard one day, when she said she wanted more than a one night stand with me, I turned her down and I thought that was the end of it.""So she thinks its okay to do something so pathetic, just because you wouldn't sleep with her again?" Emily was angry again, but this time her anger was not directed at Aaron."There's a bit more to it than that."

"What do you mean?"

"I confronted her before, demanded to know why she did it." He paused and let out one more, deep sigh. "And she told me she was in love with me."

"She's in love with you. Do you really think that's true?" Emily responded sceptically, staring into his deep brown eyes.

"No. I mean how can she love me we slept together once, while I was intoxicated and she hardly knows me."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Talk to her I guess, make her see that this isn't real. And hopefully get her to remove the pictures."

"So why do you think she was crying?" Morgan asked Garcia.

"Wake up hot stuff, everyone know that our raven haired beauty is deeply in love with our boss man."

"Yeah, but she's never admitted it and they aren't going out, so whats caused such an emotional response to someone that is so good at compartmentalizing?"

"Maybe there more than what meets the eye, handsome." She said winking.


End file.
